


Night Raven College (Twisted Wonderland)

by AllonsyVineyard



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyVineyard/pseuds/AllonsyVineyard
Summary: ~ Bienvenido al mundo de los villanos ~Night Raven College... una de las más prestigiosas instituciones en Twisted Wonderland.¿Qué nos depara el destino?Por fin se hará justicia, porque si lo pensamos bien, toda acción tiene su razón de ser... Déjenme mostrarles un verdadero final feliz.
Relationships: Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland)/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido a mi alrededor, tampoco estoy seguro desde cuando he mantenido mis ojos cerrados sin poder dormirme; algo que si sentía era que estaba flotado, pero eso era imposible. Después de pensarlo decidí abrir mis ojos para ver que sucedía a mi alrededor. Parpadeé confundido; todo estaba oscuro y confirmé que mis pies no tocaban el suelo, pero a decir verdad no estoy seguro de que si había un piso debajo de mí.

Un par de segundos después un brillo me hizo levantar la mirada; era como una pequeña estrella en la se empezó a formar un marco ovalado de madera dorada con diseños elegantes y después se materializó un cristal dentro de dicho marco. '' ¿Un espejo? ''. Me pregunté ya que eso parecía, pero no veía mi reflejo.

Me incliné hacia delante para poder verlo mejor y al instante una llama de color verde se formó en el cristal. El calor del fuego era reconfortante y agradable junto con la pequeña brisa de que provenía de dicho espejo... Quería acercarme y al pensarlo sentí como flotaba más cerca de aquel objeto creado de la nada.

_–Ah... mi querida, mi noble y hermosa flor del mal..._

Esa voz me hizo parpadear sorprendido; miré a mi alrededor esperando ver al dueño de esa voz... Era suave, algo grave y melodiosa. De una forma extraña me sentía seguro a pesar de no entender lo que me rodeaba.

_–Eres la más bella de este mundo..._

Sentí que mi rostro se ruborizaba por ese halago, aunque ese piropo sonaba más para una mujer que para un hombre.

_–Espejo, espejo en el que me miro, ¿Dime quién en este mundo es más..._

No terminé de escuchar la pregunta al oír un caballo galopar sobre ¿grava? creo, también escuché las ruedas de una carreta y uno o dos cuervos a mi alrededor.

_–Para ti, guiado por el Espejo de la Oscuridad..._

Abrí mis ojos sin darme cuenta en que momento los cerré.

_–Sigue tu corazón y toma la mano reflejada en el espejo..._

Un segundo después el fuego se esfumó y apareció una mano, no pude ver más allá del brazo. Supongo que otro estaría asustado o desconfiaría, pero yo no lo estaba y levanté lentamente mi mano para tomarla. Mientras mi mano se acercaba, el cristal se empezó a resquebrajar y cuando mi mano estuvo a punto de tocar el espejo. Los pedazos del cristal se apartaron formando un agujero que me permitió agarrar esa mano.

No sabía quién era, pero aquel que hablaba y suponía que me tendió su mano me daba algo de seguridad. Me di cuenta de que el cristal del espejo se terminó de romper en pedazos y se transformó en un polvo brillante que envolvió todo mi cuerpo.

_–Llamas que convierten incluso las estrellas en cenizas..._

El polvo dorado que me envolvió se transformó en un fuego de color verde.

_–Hielo que aprisiona incluso el tiempo..._

Las llamas se esfumaron y me sentí congelado, pero de una manera reconfortante.

_–Gran árbol que traga hasta el cielo..._

El frío desapareció y al instante unas ramas plateadas se enredaron en mis piernas hasta llegar a mis manos, hojas de color verde esmeralda se formaron y en mi pecho se materializó una rosa aguamarina.

_–No tengas miedo del poder de la oscuridad,_

_–Ven ahora, muestra tu poder._

_–El mío, el suyo y el tuyo..._

Mis parpados se sintieron pesados y sin darme cuenta entré en el agujero creado en aquel espejo barroco.

_–Solo nos queda poco tiempo._

_–No sueltes esa mano, a toda costa._

Me sentía protegido e inconscientemente afirmé mi agarre de aquella persona... Y en tan solo un segundo, me quedé dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero de todo corazón que les guste esta historia... En el próximo capítulo mostaré la apariencia del protagonista... Hasta la próxima \\(^-^)/


	2. ~ Capítulo 1 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de las presentaciones... y del comienzo del caos.
> 
> Disfruten ~
> 
> \\(^_^)/

Este es el personaje principal de esta historia. El dibujo pertenece a Laizy-boy; vean su trabajo en Tumblr y Youtube. Yo solo tomé prestada la imagen para representar al personaje de mi historia.

* * *

Escuché un sonido extraño, era como alguien intentando abrir algo a la fuerza, pero no le di importancia e intenté volver a dormir. Me gire a un constado, pero una superficie me impidió llegar muy lejos… al ir hacia el otro lado pasó lo mismo. Suspiré, me froté los ojos para borrar los restos de cansancio. '' ¿Ya es de mañana? ''. Pregunté para mí mismo porque todo estaba oscuro. '' Maldición, la gente vendrá pronto. Tengo que conseguir un uniforme rápido… ''. Esa voz era extraña, no parecía de una persona; no sabía si era grave o aguda. '' ¡Nggg! Esta tapa es muy pesada ''. Al oír eso sentí moverse el lugar donde estaba acostado. '' No tengo más remedio… ¡Tendré que usar mi movimiento secreto! Ngg… ¡ALLÍ! ''. Después de eso sentí que la ¿caja? En la que estaba se calentaba, pero demasiado y de repente una explosión de fuego azul estalló frente a mí provocando que la tapa volara hacia el otro lado de la habitación llena de ataúdes flotante; estaba muy impactado como para gritar. También me fije en el pequeño gato, mapache o lo que sea que fuera ese pequeño monstruo gris de ojos azules con llamas en las orejas y un lazo rasgado de rayas blancas y negras acomodado en su cuello.

'' Bueno, entonces, aquí está mi objetivo… Huh, gyaaa… Tú, ¿Por qué estás despierto? ''. El monstruo pretendía que no me despertara con el ruido que hacía; bueno, a pesar de eso debía intentar no ser grosero. '' ¿Quién eres? ''. El mapache sonrió con arrogancia. '' ¿Qué quién soy? ''. Podía notar en su voz algo de prepotencia. '' Soy el gran Grim-sama ''. Declaró con orgullo. '' Bien, ahora, dame esa ropa ''. Parpadee confundido. Él quiere mi ropa; miré lo que llevaba puesto. Era una túnica negra con un forro morado y diseños bordados con hilo dorado. Espera, él pretendía que le diera esto… Una gota de sudor cayó por mi sien. '' Hmm, te das cuenta de que esto no te va a quedar ''. Le dije haciendo hincapié en lo grande que le quedaría. '' ¡Eso no importa! Dame esa ropa. O de lo contrario… te asaré entero ''. Con una sonrisa, Grim hizo que unas de las velas de un candelabro a mi lado explotara. '' ¿Cuál es tú problema mapache? ''. Pregunté con el ceño fruncido; eso enfureció al tanuki. '' ¡¿A quién le dices mapache?! ''. Él se iba a abalanzar sobre mí, pero yo fui más rápido y me hice a un lado; él se estrelló contra el ataúd donde estaba. Era mi oportunidad, abrí la puerta y corrí sin rumbo por el pasillo.

**–Mientras en la habitación de los ataúdes…**

Grim salió de su aturdimiento por el golpe. '' ¿Quién se cree que es para hacerme esto? ''. Dijo furioso para sí mismo. '' Abrir otro ataúd sería muy tedioso, así que… Espero que estés preparado, porque Grim va por ti. ''. Añadió con una sonrisa jactanciosa antes de salir de la habitación en busca de ese chico… Minutos después un hombre alto con una máscara de cuervo entró en la sala; se sorprendió al ver un ataúd abierto y vació, y un candelabro de la pared hecho cenizas. '' Interesante ''. Pensó. '' Abran los demás ataúdes y una vez los nuevos estudiantes estén despiertos llévenlos al salón del espejo ''. Les ordenó a dos hombres que lo acompañaban. '' Yo buscaré al que falta… ¿Ok? ''. '' Sí, señor ''. Dijeron ellos.

**–Volviendo con nuestro protagonista…**

Estaba recuperando el aliento en una especie de biblioteca; yo tengo buena condición física, pero nunca antes había corrí de aquí para allá, subiendo y bajando escaleras buscando a alguien que me ayudara. Pero, no encontré a nadie, entré en salones, dos laboratorios, un balcón y un patio con árboles de manzana… en fin, este lugar parecía desierto. 

El sonido de la puerta abriendo de forma estrepitosa me hizo levantarme de mi asiento, y ahí estaba el tanuki que me amenazó con asarme, parecía muy enojado. Antes de poder hacer algo un círculo de fuego azul se formó a mi alrededor. '' ¿Creías que podías escapar de mí? Tú, un humilde humano ''. Es en serio, quién se cree que es este mapache volador sin alas. '' Ahora, si no quieres quedar hecho cenizas, dame esa ropa ''. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero luego escuché un latigazo y una cuerda alrededor de Grim. '' ¿Fugya? ¡Eso duele! ¿Qué es esta cuerda? ''. Preguntó con un semblante adolorido.

'' No es una cuerda. ¡Es el látigo del Amor! ''. Esa voz; un hombre alto de cabello azabache verdoso con una máscara entró en la biblioteca, vestía un elegante traje negro con detalles de lentejuelas de color azul oscuro, un cinturón decorado con tres espejos dorados con llaves y una capa hecha de plumas con un forro degradado de violeta a cobalto, también llevaba guantes negros con un anillo afilado en cada dedo, un sombrero de copa adornado con un espejo brillante y plumas. '' Aah, finalmente te encontré. Eres uno de los nuevos estudiantes de primer año, ¿verdad? ''. Dijo mientras me miraba. '' Eso no fue correcto. Es inaudito que un nuevo estudiante abra la puerta y salga solo ''. Él suspiró. '' ¿Qué tan impaciente estás? ''. Añadió con un semblante serio. '' Lo siento ''. Murmuré apenado. '' Además, tener un familiar aún no domesticado va en contra de las reglas ''. Dijo el hombre continuando con su regaño. Pero… ¿familiar?, ese gato grosero no es mi familiar ni mi mascota.

'' ¡Déjame ir! ¡No soy su familiar! ''. Dijo Grim resumiendo mis pensamientos. '' Sí, sí todo familiar rebelde dice eso. Mejor mantente en silencio, ¿de acuerdo? ''. Dijo él tapándole la boca al mapache. '' Bueno, ¿Cómo fue que lograste abrir la puerta? ''. '' ¿Puerta? ''. Pregunté confundido. '' Sí, todos los estudiantes que fueron admitidos en esta institución pasaron por esa puerta para llegar aquí ''. Ladee mi cabeza a un lado, él suspiró ante eso. '' La habitación donde despertaste, la habitación con muchos ataúdes alineados, esos eran puertas ''. Yo asentí comprendiendo lo que me dijo. '' Bueno, unas llamas hicieron que la tapa volara ''. Dice con la mano en el mentón mientras recordaba lo que pasó.

'' Parece que al final, el principal culpable es este familiar ''. Dijo mirando fijamente a Grim que intentaba zafarse del látigo. '' Si lo trajiste aquí, cuídalo responsablemente ''. '' Pero él no es… ''. '' ¡Oh! No es el momento de tener una larga conversación ''. Exclamó interrumpiéndome. '' Si no nos vamos ahora, nos perderemos la ceremonia de entrada. Ven, ven, vámonos ''. Dijo agarrando a Grim con una mano y empujándome por la espalda con la otra. '' Antes de eso, ¿Quién eres? ''. Pregunté mirándolo directamente a sus ojos. '' ¿Oh? ¿Aún no estás completamente consciente? ''. Yo parpadee ante esa pregunta. '' me pregunto si, quizás, tus recuerdos están en desorden debido a la magia de teletransporte… ''. Murmuró en voz alta. '' ¡Ejem! No te preocupes. Créeme cuando te digo que sucede a menudo. Te aclararé todas tus dudas mientras caminamos. Después de todo soy una persona muy amable ''. Agregó con una sonrisa. '' No me da la impresión de ser amable ''. Pensé mientras lo seguía por detrás.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegamos al patio que yo había pasado anteriormente. '' ¡Ejem! Esto es **_'Night Raven College'_** Es la academia de formación de magos más prestigiosa de Twisted Wonderland; aquí instruimos a aquellos con talentos excepcionales que forman parte de la nueva generación de magos ''. Dijo en un tono orgulloso. '' Y yo soy el director que supervisa esta academia, Dire Crowley ''. Añadió con una sonrisa. Mis recuerdos estaban confusos, pero ciertamente lo que me dijo me sonaba de algo. '' Los únicos que pueden inscribirse en esta escuela son los que cuentan con excelentes cualidades como mago, los que han sido aprobados por el **_'Espejo de la Oscuridad'_**. Los elegidos son llamados a esta academia a través de la 'puerta', de todo el mundo. En su lugar, también, seguramente un carruaje negro con una 'puerta' vino a recogerlo ''.

Eso provocó un clic en mi mente acomodando gran parte de mi memoria. '' Y también había un caballo con cara de pocos amigos ''. Reprimí el escalofrío al recordar eso. '' Ese carruaje negro está destinado a recoger a los nuevos estudiantes elegidos por el Espejo de la Oscuridad. Es un carruaje especial que lleva la puerta que conduce esta academia ''. Continuó con su relato. '' Desde tiempos antiguos, se ha dicho que los carruajes se usan para recoger a gente importante en ocasiones especiales, ¿estoy en lo cierto? ''. '' Pues… sí, es cierto ''. Recordé que mi padre y madre siempre van en carruaje a fiestas de negocios. '' Mgggh…! Mgggh…! ''. En sonido de Grim forcejeando para escapar me sacó de mis pensamientos. '' Ven, vamos a la ceremonia de apertura ''. Dijo dándome una sonrisa sincera. Yo le sonreí; cambié de opinión, este hombre si es amigable. '' Ciertamente, este un chico muy interesante; estoy deseando saber que dormitorio estará ''. Pensó Crowley mientras caminaban al pasillo.

Un rato después llegamos a un pasillo que terminaba con una puerta grande de marco plateado y de color verde. El director estaba a punto de abrirla, pero una conversación del interior de la sala lo detuvo. '' A todos los nuevos estudiantes, ¡me gustaría felicitarlos por su inscripción aquí! Espero que todos y cada uno de ustedes puedan vivir una vida escolar satisfactoria ''. Wow, esa voz era muy melodiosa. '' Como líder de Octavinelle, te apoyaré lo mejor que pueda ''. Añadió la misma voz. '' Bueno, no importa, ¿A dónde fue el Director? No lo he visto en toda la ceremonia… ''. Dijo una voz ligera y elegante. '' Está incumpliendo sus deberes ''. Añadió una voz algo distorsionada. '' ¿Le dolía el estómago? ''. Preguntó una voz algo infantil en comparación con las otras.

Pero, Crowley no vio divertido que hablaran así de él y abrió las puertas de par en par atrayendo la atención de todos. '' ¡No! ''. Dijo con una cara enojada. '' Oh, él está aquí ''. Dijo un chico de baja estatura con cabello rojo, supongo que era rojo porque casi no se veía por la capucha. '' Es serio, faltaba un estudiante, así que fui en su búsqueda ''. Dijo con un suspiro antes de volver su atención a mí. '' Ahora, eres el único que falta. Cuidaré a tu pequeño mapache por ti, así que date prisa y párate frente al Espejo de la Oscuridad ''. Pude ver que Grim no estaba contento por cómo le dijeron. Yo respiré hondo y me acerqué al espejo con la cabeza en alto; no conocía a estas personas, pero no iba a dejar que vieran que tenía algo de miedo.

En cuanto me paré frente al espejo, unas llamas estallaron en él y luego apareció una máscara blanca parecida a las de teatro con un encaje negro que adornaba sus ojos y nariz. '' Revela tu nombre ''. Dijo con una voz muy gruesa mientras me veía de arriba abajo. '' Hikaru, Hikaru Mitsuba ''. Dije con orgullo. No alardeo, pero mi apellido es muy importante porque representa a mi familia y eso me hace feliz. '' Hikaru… La forma de tu alma… ''. La sala se llenó de silencio cuando el espejo hizo esa pausa para darle más drama.

………

………

'' Yo, no lo sé ''. Pude escuchar unos murmullos detrás de mí junto con muchas miradas. Yo me limité a parpadear confundido. '' ¿Qué dijiste? ''. Dijo Crowley con una cara igual o más confundida que la mía. '' Puedo sentir la magia correr con libre albedrío por sus venas. Pero, el color es tan intenso que no puedo identificarlo y veo que la forma varía cada minuto. Por lo tanto, no es elegible para un dormitorio ''. Dijo antes de desaparecer otra vez. Miré a Dire que parecía confundido. Yo estaba indignado; no soy elegible para ningún dormitorio porque no soy compatible y también algo sorprendido porque no sabía que tenía magia. Bueno, yo siempre creí que era como mi padre que no posee magia, pero que importa.

'' ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sea elegible?! ''. Dijo Crowley al espejo mientras los demás murmuraban entre sí. '' En los últimos 100 años nunca había ocurrido algo así ''. Agregó él antes de poner su mano en el mentón para pensar. '' ¿Cómo sucedió esto…? ''. Mala idea; Grim aprovechó la distracción de Crowley para liberarse. '' En ese caso, ¡Yo tomaré ese lugar! ''. '' ¡Ah, espera un momento! ¡Mapache! ''. Grim esquivó al Director y me empujó de las escaleras, provocando que casi me cayera. '' ¡Oye! ''. Le grité cuando él se paró frente al espejo. '' A diferencia de ese humano, puedo usar magia. ¡Así que déjenme entrar a esta escuela en su lugar! ''. ¿Acaso ese gato escuchó lo que dijo el espejo? Yo tengo magia… pero no sé usarla, todavía. '' ¡Ahora, les mostraré lo excepcional que soy con la magia! ''. Dijo con una sonrisa jactanciosa. '' Espera, él va a usar su fuego ''. Pensé mientras retrocedía lentamente.

Un par de segundos después un círculo blanco apareció debajo de Grim. '' ¡Todos, agáchense! ''. Gritó el pelirrojo al percatarse de lo que iba a suceder. '' Hnnngh… AHH! ''. Gritó el tanuki haciendo explorar muchos lugares de la habitación con fuego. La gran mayoría se agachó, otros estaban esquivando las llamas; parecía que no había heridos. '' ¡Aghh! ¡Caliente! ¡caliente! ¡Quema! ¡Mi trasero se incendió! ''. Gritó un chico de tez morena y cabello blanco. '' ¡Si esto no se detiene, la escuela se verá envuelta en llamas! ¡Que alguien atrape a ese mapache! ''. Gritó Crowley mientras apaga unas cuantas llamas con magia.

'' Tch… estoy tan cansado ''. Dijo un chico con una cola que salía detrás de su túnica. '' Oh, pero ¿cazar no es tu especialidad? Este podría ser un bocadillo perfecto y regordete para ti ''. Dijo la persona a su lado; no pude verlo por completo, pero podía deducir que era alguien muy guapo. '' ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? ''. Respondió de mala gana con el ceño fruncido. '' Profesor Crowley, déjeme esto a mí. Yo asumiré el papel de capturar a ese inocente animalito ''. Esa voz melodiosa la reconocí, pertenecía a un chico de gafas y cabello plateado. '' Típico de Azul. Siempre dispuesto a conseguir puntos con Crowley ''. Otra vez esa voz algo distorsionada, como si viniera de una llamada telefónica o de un altavoz. '' Por favor, alguien puede apagar el fuego de mi trasero ''. Voltee para ver al chico en llamas correr por la habitación. En serio, nadie va a ayudarlo. '' ¿Me están escuchando? ''. Preguntó Dire al ver que nadie le hacía algo.

Yo me limité a correr al chico de tez morena para ayudarlo. '' ¡Tírate al suelo! ''. Le ordené. '' ¿Por qué…? ''. '' ¡Sólo hazlo! ''. Dije interrumpiendo su pregunta. Aún confundido, él se tiró al piso y yo me arrodillé junto a él sin darme cuenta que mi capucha se bajó. '' ¡Rueda! ''. Él lo hizo mientras yo tomaba una parte de mi atuendo y lo abanicaba para extinguir las llamas. Suspiré aliviado cuando el chico ya no se quemaba vivo; él también suspiró. '' ¡Gracias! Me salvaste ''. Dijo con una sonrisa. '' No es para tanto, solo hice lo que debía ''. Dije restándole importancia. Él se levantó primero y me tendió la mano. '' Por supuesto que lo es, te debo la vida ''. Yo tomé su mano y me levanté. '' Soy Kalim Al-Asim ''. Dijo de forma muy enérgica, tal vez demasiado. '' Un placer, yo soy Hikaru ''.

Otra explosión de fuego interrumpió la conversación. Grim estaba riéndose de forma arrogante mientras que el chico de gafas y el pelirrojo estaban frente a él apuntándole con un bolígrafo con una joya incrustada. '' ¡Yo, el gran Grim, me convertiré en uno de los mejores magos del mundo! ''. '' ¡Hey, ya fue suficiente! ''. Le grité ya harto de la situación. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí. '' ¡Tú cállate insignificante humano! ''. Eso provocó un tic en mi ojo. Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y… '' He dicho… ¡¡Que fue suficiente!! ''. Grité mirando directamente a los ojos.

Todos los presentes se tensaron inmediatamente ante esa orden, aunque no estuviera dirigida a ellos. Crowley y los prefectos sintieron un aura muy poderosa con ese grito, también vieron sus ojos rosas brillar en un rojo furioso y su cabello moviéndose con un viento inexistente. '' Ese poder… ''. Pensó Crowley, ya que el aura que emanaba de Hikaru era igual o algo más poderosa que la de Malleus Draconia. Azul fue el primero en salir de su aturdimiento. '' ¡Ejem! Riddle aprovecha que está distraído ''. Dijo mirando de reojo al pelirrojo que parpadeó confundido. Un segundo después hizo girar su bolígrafo en el aire transformándose en un bastón dorado con un corazón mitad rojo y mitad negro, con una cinta amarilla y una pequeña corona en la punta. Él apuntó su bastón directamente al mapache hipnotizado por los ojos de Hikaru. '' **_¡Off with your head!_** ''.

De repente un círculo rojo envolvió el cuello de Grim y luego apareció un collar con forma de corazón rojo y negro. ''¿Gyahh? ¿¡Que es esto!? ''. Dijo Grim con cara de susto tocando el collar con sus patas. '' Regla #23 de la Reina de Corazones: _No debe haber gatos en las áreas de festividades_ ''. Dijo Riddle con el ceño fruncido. '' Como eres un gato, que estés aquí es una violación grave de las reglas. Haremos que te vayas de inmediato ''. '' ¡No soy gato! ''. Gritó Grim muy indignado. '' Quemaré este collar en un segundo… ¿Q-qué? ¡Mi fuego no funciona! ''. Dijo con una mirada nerviosa. Yo me sorprendí. '' ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? '' Le pregunté en un susurro al que ahora conocía como Azul. '' Esa fue la magia única de Riddle ''. Ladee la cabeza a un lado aún confundido, él sonrió levemente ante mi gesto que encontró entrañable. '' Su poder puede sellar cualquier tipo de magia ''.

Sentí que mi boca formó un '' Oh… ''. Asentí con la cabeza entendiendo. '' ¡Yo no soy una mascota! ''. Dijo Grim enojado por las palabras de Riddle. '' Puedes estar seguro de que nadie te querría como mascota ''. Dijo el pelirrojo transformando su bastón de nuevo a su bolígrafo. '' No te preocupes, el collar desaparecerá cuando te echen de esta escuela ''. Agregó con una sonrisa arrogante. Azul murmuró algo inaudible, pero no le di importancia. El director tomó a Grim que se seguía quejando y se acercó a mí. '' ¡Por favor, haz algo al respecto! Este es tu familiar, ¿sí? ''. Me crucé de brazos y le di una mirada inexpresiva. '' He intentado decirte que ese no es mi familiar ''. '' … ¿Qué? ¿No es tuyo? ''. Preguntó mientras parpadeaba sorprendido. '' No es mío, y él también ha estado diciéndotelo ''. '' ¿E-eso es cierto? ''. Preguntó para sí mismo con la mano en el mentón intentando recordar. '' ¿Qué clase de director eres que ni siquiera escuchas a tus estudiantes? ''. Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Eso provoco que algunos en la sala se rieran levemente y los demás se limitaron a sonreír de forma divertida.

'' ¡Ejem! Ahora, debemos echarte de esta escuela. Ni siquiera te voy a poner en una olla. ¡Ya que soy muy amble! ''. Dijo con una sonrisa recuperando la compostura. Espera… lo iba a cocinar '' ¿Qué clase amabilidad es esa? ''. Pensé mientras un hombre tomaba a Grim de las manos de Crowley. '' ¡Gyahhh! ¡Déjame ir! ''. Dijo el gato peleando para escapar. '' Yo… definitivamente… definitivamente… ¡Voy a convertirme en un gran mago…! ''. Dijo él antes de que las puertas se cerraran. '' ¿Debería sentir pena por él? ''. Me pregunté mirando de reojo la entrada. '' Bueno, tuvimos un problema inesperado, pero nuestra ceremonia de entrada ahora tendrá su cierre. Todos los líderes del dormitorio, por favor lleven a sus nuevos estudiantes a los dormitorios ''. Dijo mirando a los que creía que eran los prefectos. '' ... ¿Hm? Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto al líder del dormitorio de Diasomnia, Draconia aquí... ''. Añadió mirando a los presentes.

'' ¿No es normal que ese tipo no esté aquí? ''. Preguntó el chico con una cola con un tono desinteresado. '' ¿Qué? ¿Entonces nadie le avisó de la ceremonia? ''. Preguntó Kalim con una mirada preocupada. '' Pudiste haberle avisado tú, sabes ''. Dijo el ahora conocido como 'hombre hermoso'. Kalim se rascó la nunca apenado. '' Hm… Pero no lo conozco tan bien ''. Escuché murmullos detrás de mí. '' ¿Qué clase de líderes sois si ni siquiera le avisan a otro prefecto de una ceremonia tan importante? ''. Les pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja. Ellos desviaron la mirada o cerraron sus ojos tragándose su orgullo cuando los miré.

'' Oh, entonces es verdad ''. Esa voz parecía la de un anciano en comparación con la demás. Me voltee para encontrarme con un chico de tez blanca, cabello negro y magenta, y ojos de color rojo. '' Me preguntaba si ese era el caso, así que vine a ver, pero parece que él no ha venido. Supongo que todavía no ha sido notificado sobre esta ceremonia ''. Agregó con un suspiro. '' Lo siento mucho. Te aseguro que no teníamos la intensión de dejarlo fuera ''. Dijo Azul intentado no prestarle atención a la mirada de Hikaru. '' La verdad, es que tiene un aura que hace difícil conversar con él ''. Dijo Riddle como una excusa.

'' Bueno, no importa. Los miembros de Diasomnia simplemente síganme… espero que él no se enoje por esto… ''. Dijo mientras se giraba para ir a la entrada. '' ¡Espera! ''. Lo detuve. Él miró esperando que hablara. '' Dile, que un día la gente no se olvidará de avisarle de las ocasiones importantes ''. Dije con una sonrisa. Él me miró sorprendido, pero luego me sonrió. '' Se lo haré saber; seguramente se alegrará de que alguien se preocupe por él ''. Dijo antes de irse. Los demás prefectos también salieron con los estudiantes detrás de ellos… '' Espera, eso era una tableta flotante ''. Pensé mientras miraba entre los estudiantes para poder ver si mi vista me engañó, pero fue inútil. Cuando las puertas se cerraron miré a Crowley.

'' Ahora, Hikaru. Si te soy sincero, esta es la primera vez que sucede algo así desde que me convertí en director. No estoy seguro de que hacer… ''. Dijo con una mirada pensativa. '' Creo que lo mejor sería consultarlo con tus padres ''. Dijo para sí mismo. '' ¿De qué país eres? ''. Preguntó mirándome con la mano en el mentón. '' Soy de Village of Harvest ''. Dije con una leve sonrisa. '' Pero, ahora mismo no tengo mi celular para llamar a mí familia ''. Agregue mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de la túnica. '' Bueno no te preocupes, yo me contactaré con tus familiares para hablar de tu situación ''. Dijo con una sonrisa. '' Pero, ¿no sé dónde podrías…? ¡Oh! Ya sé. Hay un edificio en el campus que actualmente no se está utilizando. Antes se usaba como dormitorio, por lo que con un poco de limpieza debería ser habitable. ¡Podrás quedarte allí por el momento! ''. Añadió su mano en mi hombro. '' Será temporal; hasta que hable con tus padres, por supuesto. ¡Ah, que amable soy! ¿No soy un educador ejemplar? ''. Dijo echándose flores a sí mismo.

'' Ahora bien, vámonos. Te mostraré el dormitorio ''. Dijo Crowley empujándome levemente a las puertas. '' Es un poco viejo, pero es un edificio de buen gusto ''. Agregó con una sonrisa. '' Dudo que sea de _buen gusto_ ''. Pensé mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Al rato, llegamos a las afueras de un edificio desvencijado, los árboles estaban sin hojas y el portón parecía que se iba a caer. '' No sé qué decir ''. Estaba sin palabras. '' Ya veo, es de tan buen gusto que te quedaste sin habla ''. Dijo él con una sonrisa. '' Muy bien, entremos ''. Él abrió la puerta.

Y mi mamá dice que mi habitación es un desastre, pues estoy seguro de que ella no había estado en un lugar como este. El salón estaba lleno de telarañas, muebles cubiertos con una sábana o rotos y polvo, mucho polvo. '' Sé que necesita una limpieza, pero aquí al menos puedes protegerte de la lluvia y el viento. Contactaré a tu familia, así que no te preocupes. ¡No te quedes despierto hasta tarde! Volveré más tarde, nos vemos ''. Dijo antes de irse. Yo suspiré. '' Pues… a limpiar se ha dicho ''. Me dije mientras me quitaba la túnica quedando solo con un pantalón negro y una camisa verde manga larda.

Después de un par de minutos logré que la sala quedara por lo menos presentable; me senté en un sofá suspirando. Cerré los ojos escuchando la lluvia que había comenzado hace mientras limpiaba. Escuché la puerta el rechinar de la puerta, supuse que era el director. '' Gah… ¿Por qué llueve tanto de repente? ''. Miré a la entrada del salón cuando reconocí esa voz. '' Hahaha! ¡Te ves tan estúpido, como un murciélago golpeado con una pistola de agua! ''. Eso me provocó un tic en el ojo '' Para mí, volver a entrar a la academia es fácil ''. Dijo en un tono arrogante. '' Están muy equivocados si piensan que me rendiré de ingresar a esta academia solo porque me echaron una vez ''. Dijo Grim con el ceño fruncido.

Después de que me platicara de por qué quiere entrar a esta escuela, nos quedamos hablando que nuestras vidas. Por mi parte yo le platiqué de mi familia. '' Entonces tu padre es dueño de muchas compañías ''. Dijo Grim resumiendo en lo que trabaja mi papá. Yo asentí. '' Y mi madre tiene un trabajo en la política. Ellos son muy importantes para mí ''. Agregué mientras recordaba momentos muy divertidos con mis padres. Una gotera encima de mi cabeza me sacó de mis pensamientos. '' Tsk… ven veamos si encontramos una cubeta ''. '' ¿Y yo por qué? Yo soy el gran Grim-sama y no tengo que… ¡Nyah! ¡Frío! ''. Una gotera interrumpió su discurso narcisista. '' ¡Mis orejas en llamas, mi punto encantador; van a desaparecer…! ''. Dijo él cuando otra gota de agua cayó en su cabeza.

'' ¡Apúrate y consigue una cubeta! ''. Me ordenó sentándose en una silla alejada de las goteras. '' No soy tu sirviente; ven y ayúdame con las goteras ''. Dije en un suspiro mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz con una mano para no gritarle. '' Consígueme atún enlatado, porque no forma de que trabaje gratis ''. '' Molesto ''. Murmuré antes de salir del salón… Abrí algunas puertas esperando encontrar algo, pero no encontré nada útil. Suspiré. '' ¿No hay ni un solo recipiente? ''. De repente sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, me di la vuelta y ahí había tres fantasmas sonriéndome. Uno era muy esquelético, a su lado había uno regordete y el último parecía obeso.

'' Hihihihi… Hihihihi…! Ha pasado tiempo desde que tuvimos un invitado ''. Dijo uno de ellos. '' Tengo ganas de divertirme ''. Dijo el otro. '' Hihihihi… ''. Esa risa me asustó, y no pude evitar gritar. '' ¡Ah…! ''. '' ¿Por qué estás haciendo tanto ruido…? ¡Gya! ¡F-f-fan-fantasmas!!! ''. Gritó Grim escondiéndose detrás de mí. '' Todos los que vivían aquí se asustaron de nosotros y se fueron ''. Explicó el fantasma regordete. '' Siempre estamos buscando nuevos camaradas fantasmas. ¿Se unirán a nosotros? ''. Eso me hizo temblar de miedo. '' ¡¿Van a matarme?! ''. Dije retrocediendo lentamente. Miré a Grim que temblaba de miedo, pero cuando me miró cambió de estado. '' ¡E-el gran mago Grim-sama no le tiene miedo a los fantasmas! ''. Y de un momento a otro ahora estoy ayudando a Grim a darles a los fantasmas con fuego… Ah, y también le debo una lata de atún.

Mientras tanto el Director Crowley regresaba a Ramshackle Dorm. Llevaba una bolsa con algo de comida y un cambio de ropa para Hikaru… Acababa de hablar con el padre del susodicho que vendría mañana y se alegró de que fuera un viejo amigo. Cuando entró al dormitorio escuchó un estruendo y decidió ir en silencio por el pasillo para saber lo que ocurría. Se asombró con lo que vio. El mapache que habían sacado estaba tirando bolas de fuego a unos fantasmas con Hikaru diciéndole dónde disparar. '' ¡A tú izquierda! ''. Dijo Hikaru al ver aparecer un fantasma. '' Funa…!! ''. Grim disparó sin pensar y le dio en el blanco.

'' Oye, oye… ¡Vámonos! Corran ''. Dijeron los fantasmas al unísono mientras desaparecían. '' ¿Eh? ¿Gané? ''. Preguntó Grim sin creérselo. '' Sí, lo hiciste ''. Dijo Hikaru con la leve sonrisa. '' Huff… oye… eso fue… y yo estaba… ¡N-no tenía miedo en absoluto! ''. Declaró con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento Dire decidió dejarse ver. '' ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasó aquí? ''. Preguntó mirando a los presentes. '' ¡Hmph! Exterminé a los fantasmas de aquí ¡Agradéceme! ''. '' Bueno, los fantasmas traviesos que llegaron aquí provocaron que los fantasmas dejaran de acercarse aquí, convirtiéndolo en un lugar abandonado ''. Dijo Crowley con una pose pensativa.

'' Y me sorprende que lograras que este mapache colaborara y expulsaran a los fantasmas ''. Agregó mirando a Hikaru que sonrió cuando Grim se quejó otra vez por decirle mapache. '' ¡Solo lo hice por mi atún enlatado! Espera… ¡Todavía no me has dado mi atún! ''. Agregó mirando al chico de cabello rubio. '' ¿Yo te prometí eso? ''. Preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca. '' ¡Sí! Ahora, dame mi… ''. '' ¡Ejem! ''. Interrumpió Dire tomando el control de la situación. '' Ahora Mitsuba-kun, probablemente tus poderes te permitan ser un entrenador de bestias, pero… Hmm… ''. '' ¿Puedes dejar que Grim viva aquí conmigo? ''. Preguntó Hikaru sorprendiendo a los otros dos. '' ¿Qué dijiste? ''. Preguntó Crowley perplejo. '' Me ayudó a sacar a los fantasmas, eso debe de contar ''. Crowley suspiró. '' No hay forma de evitarlo. Bien ''. Dijo con un semblante serio. '' ¿Funa? ¿De verdad? ''. Dijo Grim dando saltitos de alegría.

'' Sin embargo. Dado que no fuiste elegido por el Espejo de la Oscuridad no puedo dejar que te inscribas en la escuela. Por lo que tendrás que quedarte con Hikaru hasta nuevo aviso ''. Explicó señalando a Grim. '' Esa fue una alegría de corta duración ''. Dijo Grim con un tono desanimado. '' Bueno, déjame terminar de hablar ''. Silenció al pequeño gato. '' Hikaru, llamé a tu padre y dijo que vendrá mañana para hablar conmigo para saber si puedes inscribirte aquí ''. '' Muy bien ''. Respondió Hikaru. '' Ya que soy muy amable, os permitiré que se queden aquí y que puedan recorrer las instalaciones de la academia ''. Dijo el director con una sonrisa. '' Yo también quería estudiar aquí ''. Declaró Grim haciendo un puchero. '' Si no estás satisfecho, entonces vete ''. Dijo Hikaru con el ceño fruncido. '' ¡Bien! Pero solo porque no me quiero ir ''.

'' ¡Bien! Ya que esto está solucionado, ¿por qué no van a comer mientras yo arreglo una de las habitaciones? ¡Ah, no soy un educador ejemplar! ''. Dijo Crowley echándose flores por décima vez esa noche. El monstruo y el joven asintieron dirigiéndose al salón discutiendo por las latas de atún prometidas. Dire sonrió mientras los veía. '' Ciertamente, este será un año muy interesante… Estoy deseando saber que pasará ''. Pensó antes de subir las escaleras.


End file.
